


Imagine That?

by gratitudeplus



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratitudeplus/pseuds/gratitudeplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan sees for the first time.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine That?

Joan had received an email from one of the directors of Corrections. I stated that two months from now, there will be a contest between the five prisons (male & female) in the area. It was to be a theatre production and would be performed in a public venue. A director would be assigned to each prison. The directors chosen were from volunteers from the film and theatre industries. The email also informed Joan that her director, Jane Spencer would arrive the next day, and it was expected that she would be put at ease and given what she needed. Each director would interview the potential talent among the inmates and decide on the production. The prisons were all totally autonomous in this regard.

Joan did as she was ordered and had posters printed advising the inmates of the production and if they were interested, where and when the auditions were. She thought this was a frivolous waste of time, but apparently some advisor to the Board had told them that if prisoners have something constructive to do, they are happier and fewer incidences occurred. She had to do as instructed. The posters went up. An empty building was assigned for the purpose. Jane Spencer arrived and was shown to Joan’s office. Joan restrained herself and was polite to Ms. Spencer when she was introduced. Joan saw that she was a woman of about her age. She was dressed casually and had a very pleasant and lived in face. Jane explained that she will need a facility that is totally private. The idea being that this is the inmates’ production and surveillance would be a non-starter. As Jane stood up to go, she said “I want your personal word that there will be no cameras or surveillance within the facility.” Joan swallowed and steeled herself and gave her personal word. She stood up and extended her hand to Jane. They shook hands. Jane left her office. Joan didn’t feel the need of hand sanitizer. Joan was going to give this woman what she was requesting. As she was talking to Vera the next day, she expressed her reservations. Vera smiled her sweet smile and said “Go for it! Our women could win this thing. I have faith. You never know what talent is in someone however messed up they may be, let’s give them a chance to show us.”

The next day was audition day. Half the women in the prison were lined up nervously. The poster simply said “Bring yourself and your talent and show us what you’ve got!” 

The next two months were Hell for Joan. She did keep her word. That was sacrosanct to her. She resisted the urge to have cameras installed and even managed to stay away from the keyhole. It damn near killed her. Two days before the performance, Jane came to her office. She told Joan that she and her colleagues from the other prisons had been talking and had come to a hands down agreement. They would ask their Governors’ to attend the performances wearing their uniforms. Jane asked if this would be OK. Joan agreed readily. She had been somewhat worried about this as she wasn’t exactly worldly in the sense of fashion. So Jane told her that she would be travelling on the bus with the performers and she would meet Joan at their seats. She gave Joan her ticket.

On the night, Joan presented herself at the theatre looking exceptionally immaculate. She was in a freshly dry cleaned uniform. She had polished her shoes at least five times. She had willed her hair into submission until not even a single stray was there. She gained entrance and found her seat. She sat down to wait. Sometime later, a breathless Jane arrived. She looked beautiful. Her evening attire was so graceful and understated. Joan was beginning to feel proud. They had drawn lots as to the order of the performances. Wentworth was last. Jane put her hand on Joan’s reassuringly.

It began. Acrobatics and magic tricks and choirs. It was all overwhelming for Joan. She was thinking that with the caliber of talent from the other prisons, how would her prison do?

At last! The final act. Wentworth was introduced. The curtain opened onto a blackened stage. A spot light came on. Into the spot light a familiar figure sauntered. Joan did a double take. Skye was dressed in a stunning full length red gown. She was looking very sultry and elegant. She was not under the influence. She walked up to a microphone. Another spot light illuminated a baby grand piano. Into the light walked a very well tailored Juice. She was in tux and tails. Juice flipped back the tails and sat on the bench. She glanced around at Skye. She got a thumbs up and began playing. Skye began singing a blues song. Joan couldn’t believe it! She was a rival for Billie Holiday! Juice played her piano with skill and passion. Skye put her soul into her song. Joan could feel her eyes getting a bit wet. This was unacceptable. Emotion was dangerous. The next scene involved Bea Smith and Maxine. The skit was about two kids out to get a uhmm free ice cream. The theft and the ensuing drama caused the house to roar with laughter! The last scene was a tense one for Joan. She was tempted to reach for Jane’s hand but she fought the urge. The stage was once again black. A spot light shone onto a small table and a couple of chairs. Franky came onto the stage in a magnificent white tux and tails. She stood there looking for her partner. The spot light once again illuminated the table and chair. Sitting in the chair was a beautiful woman. Although this had been rehearsed a thousand times, Franky was awestruck as she walked to the table and extended her hand for a dance. The woman smiled up at her and took her hand. A lovely Strauss waltz began to play. They started to dance, shyly at first and then with confidence. The woman was sheer flowing grace. Franky was doing her part amazingly well! As they danced and twirled, Joan couldn’t believe her eyes! It was beautiful. When the dance ended, the dancers faced the audience. Franky and Boomer took their bows.

An intermission was announced to give the judges time to make their decision.

Jane led Joan into the lobby. She got them each a glass of wine. Joan accepted hers and was pensive. Jane asked her what was wrong? Joan answered that absolutely nothing was wrong, she just couldn’t believe it. Jane nodded knowingly. As they drank their wine, Joan asked Jane how she managed it. Jane replied simply “I just looked and listened and saw beyond the criminal and the sentence.”

The lobby lights dimmed and a muted bell chimed. Time to return to their seats.

When everyone was settled, the stage curtain was drawn. The President and CEO of Corrections was front and centre. A trophy was at his right hand. It was crystal and in the shape of a phoenix. It caught the light and sparkled all the colours of the rainbow.

He began his speech. He was reiterating the thoughts that led up to the moment. He kept it mercifully short and began to announce the winners. He started with third place. It wasn’t Wentworth. Then he went to second place. It wasn’t Wentworth. Finally he announced that the winner is “Wentworth”! An astounded Joan sat beside Jane. Jane grabbed her hand and told her to come on stage with her to accept the award for Wentworth. Joan did as she was told, like an automaton. The women were ushered onto the stage all back in their teal track suits. Joan looked at them. They looked at her. She smiled with a smile so warm and grateful that even the hardest of the women were touched. 

Back to the prison. Jane went with the inmates on the bus. Joan was still reeling about her women. She stopped at a liquor store and purchased several bottles of good champagne. She then went to the best deli and ordered trays of food. All to be delivered to Wentworth prison right away. By the time she got back to the prison, she could see the catering trucks were already there. She had a room set up. She had called ahead to make sure the guards made it ready. When she stepped through the door, everything was there. Perfect. She hoped her girls would have a good time. She was turning to leave when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and Jane was there. She asked where she was going? Joan answered that she didn’t want to be a damper on the party. Jane said nonsense. She said that she thought that the women would like to hear a few words from her. Just then, the women burst through the door, abuzz with excitement. They saw Joan. They fell silent. Jane squeezed Joan’s hand. Joan stepped forward and told them how much she enjoyed their performance and the fact that they had kicked the shit out of Walford! The women relaxed and the party began!


End file.
